


Хороший человек идет на войну

by Kursnic



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Bromance, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kursnic/pseuds/Kursnic
Summary: Лорд Эл-Меллой II пытается исправить события далекого прошлого. Вот только это оказывается куда сложнее, чем могло показаться.А теперь [!!!СПОЙЛЕРЫ!!!]Лорд Эл-Меллой II находит способ отправить свое взрослое сознание во времена Четвертой Войны за Святой Грааль. Вновь оказавшись в теле Вейвера Вельвета, он понимает, что ему придется сразиться не только с настроенными на победу любой ценой мастерами и безумной командой Кастера, но и со своими старыми страхами.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Это больше похоже на пересказ Fate/Zero с допущениями хд  
У меня нет никакой уверенности, что я смогу вытащить сюжет, но глупо было бы бросить, даже не попытавшись.  
Работа в процессе, постараюсь выкладывать главы раз в неделю.
> 
> В планах у меня джен, но, буду честной, отношения Александра и Вейвера мало напоминают мне джен; так что, если вас сквикает очень крепкая, несомненно мужская, конечно же, дружба, то лучше воздержитесь.
> 
> Ранобэ Zero и "Досье..." прекрасны! Читайте ранобэ!

Даже если ты поможешь кому-то,   
это не поможет тебе.   
А если ты спасешь себя,   
то не сможешь сказать наверняка,   
помог ли ты этим другому.

_Лорд Эл-Меллой II, «Досье Лонда Эл-Меллоя II» том 1, пролог_

— «Самый многочисленный флэшмоб», — прочла Лувия и фыркнула: — Какая пошлость! Зачем магу читать газеты простолюдинов?

Она обошла столик и присела на маленькое красное кресло, обитое потертым бархатом с такой грацией, будто была на королевском приеме. Если до сих пор еще не все присутствующие смотрели на нее, то теперь она безусловно привлекла всеобщее внимание так же естественно и играючи, как делала это всегда.

— Мой дорогой братец весьма эксцентричен, как обычно, — Райнес не стала садиться, по крайне мере, не сразу. Она зашла собеседнику за спину и наклонилась, делая вид будто ее очень интересует последний выпуск «Дэйли Телеграф». Экземпляры «Таймс» и «Гардиан» лежали рядом на столе. На них остались кольца от кружки, похожие на изображения библейских ангелов, — А вот что действительно необычно для него — так это столь ранний подъем и желание встретиться с милой сестричкой.

Лорд Эл-Меллой II сдержанно вздохнул, сложил газету, оставив страницу со статьей о флэшмобе лежать так, чтобы любой интересующийся мог удовлетворить свое любопытство.

— Спасибо, что пришла, леди Райнес Эл-Меллой Арчизорт.

— О-о, — протянула та, присаживаясь рядом с Лувией, — использовал полное имя! Это неспроста!

— Он не часто называет тебя по имени? — удивилась Лувия. Купаясь в восхищенных и завистливых взглядах, она едва пошевелила запястьем, и к их столику тут же направился хозяин кафе.

— Нет, все чаще «дьяволица» или «демон», но при посторонних — «леди», что, без сомнения, звучит более приемлемо, однако развлекает меня куда меньше.

Райнес обернулась к подошедшему владельцу кафе и ткнула в сторону лорда:

— Что он заказывал?

— Самый крепкий кофе. Госпожа изволит попробовать? — удивленно переспросил владелец.

Райнес замахала руками:

— Нет, конечно! Я-то думала, этот запах кофе здесь из-за остальных посетителей, но теперь понятно, что это не так. Спасибо что прояснили ситуацию. Принесите мне черного чаю.

— Мне тоже. И ваших лучших пирожных, — добавила Лувия.

Насладившись паузой, Райнес обернулась к лорду.

— Ита-ак, — протянула она с выражением удовольствия на красивом лице: — Ты встал в несусветную рань, хлещешь кофе, который ненавидишь, и читаешь газеты, которыми никогда не интересовался. Да еще и зовешь на встречу. Ничего не хочешь мне объяснить?

Лорд затянулся сигарой, выдохнул клуб сизого дыма и вздохнул.

— Вот для этого я и попросил тебя прийти. Но зачем было тащить с собой леди Лувию?

— Для компании, конечно же! Мы встретились по дороге и у нас уже есть планы на остаток дня, так что, будь добр, расскажи все побыстрее.

— Мы собирались пойти посмотреть на королевские изумруды, — добавила Лувия, — сегодня первый день выставки.

— Хотите купить парочку? — с интересом спросил лорд.

— Возможно, — Лувия пожала точеными плечами, — если там будут достойные экземпляры.

— Что ж, обстоятельства определенно складываются удачно для всех нас, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

Им принесли чаю и пирожных. Райнес изящно подняла фарфоровую чашку, отведя мизинец, и кинула на лорда вопросительный взгляд.

Тяжело вздохнув, лорд Эл-Меллой II сцепил руки в черных перчатках в замок и продолжил:

— Моя просьба может показаться весьма эксцентричной, но только потому, — он криво усмехнулся, — что так оно и есть.

Лорд вынул из-под стопки свежих газет пухлый конверт, перевитый шелковым шнуром и запечатанный сургучом. Если присмотреться, можно было заподозрить, что среди газетных листов спрятано несколько конвертов поменьше.

— Все здесь, — он постучал по плотной бумаге с печатью семьи Эл-Меллоев и нарисованной поверх пентаграммой, — Ты поймешь, когда нужно будет его вскрыть. Если сделаешь это раньше, содержимое будет уничтожено.

Повисло молчание, нарушаемое лишь повседневным шумом кафе и разговорами посетителей.

— Эй, братец, — опасно прищурилась Райнес, — ты же не собираешься совершить ничего глупого? Потому что если ты хочешь распрощаться с жизнью, то…

— Нет, конечно, — фыркнул лорд, вскинув руки в признании своей тщедушности, — Ты отлично знаешь, что я слишком труслив для этого. К тому же, — он поднял взгляд, вперив его в невидимую другим точку, — к тому же я должен следовать за ним.

Райнес и Лувия переглянулись, обмениваясь одним им понятными знаками. Посторонний наблюдатель мог бы предположить, что между этими леди существует мистическая связь, позволяющая им понимать друг друга без слов.

— Ты ввязался во что-то рискованное, о чем не хочешь рассказывать даже мне? — с напускной легкостью предположила Райнес.

— Пока еще нет. Но, — лорд посмотрел на висевшие на стене часы и не стал продолжать свою мысль, видимо, считая что и так сказал слишком много.

— Что ж, думаю, если ты вбил что-то себе в голову, то разубедить тебя не получится. Остается только положиться на твою благоразумность, дорогой брат.

Звуки будто вернулись, атаковав с удвоенной силой. Лорд с облегчением вздохнул, а его сестра взяла конверт, который казался чудовищно огромным в ее тонких пальцах и помахала им перед собой, рассматривая со всех сторон с подчеркнутым равнодушием.

— Я так понимаю, здесь объяснения, которых я заслуживаю, а так же моя подстраховка на случай если твоя безумная затея провалится?

— …Да.

— Отговаривать тебя бесполезно?

— Абсолютно.

Райнес отпила чаю и беззвучно поставила чашку на блюдце.

— Что ж, я думаю, нам уже пора. Идем, леди Лувия?

Та поднялась с неизменной элегантностью и даже не взглянула на нетронутые пирожные, что великолепным произведением кондитерского искусства покоились в центре стола.

— Изумруды ждут нас, леди Райнес!

Девушки направились к выходу, но были остановлены возгласом лорда:

— Эй! Сперва заплатите за себя, потом уходите!

— Милый старший брат и сам любезно погасит долг сестры, верно? — Райнес скорчила рожицу, обернувшись, и добавила уже серьезным тоном: — Выживи, лорд Эл-Меллой II… Нет, Вейвер Вельвет. Выживи и вернись, иначе я найду тебя даже в аду.


	2. Глава 1

Над рекой Мион бушевал ветер. Он был здесь всегда, полноправно властвуя над волнующимся полотном текучей воды, над каменистыми берегами, что обросли складами, пристанями и мелкими домиками с пологими крышами. Мост, широкий и прочный, топорщил в темное небо стальной гребень усиливающих конструкций.

На самой верхушке этого гребня, наблюдая за далеким сражением, восседал Король Завоевателей. Его юный мастер ничком лежал на перекрытии, вцепившись в металл дрожащими пальцами, и тихо выл от ужаса.

— Эй, Райде-эр, — тянул он срывающимся голосом. — Давай спустимся, а?

Слуга, впрочем, обращал на него не больше внимания, чем на порывы ветра, бессильные потревожить монументальную фигуру.

— Отличный отсюда вид, не так ли, парень? — прогрохотал Искандер и отпил вина из бутылки, казавшейся игрушечной в его руках.

Для него было истинным наслаждением наблюдать славный бой двух героических душ. Без сомнения, Сейбер еще не показала и десятой доли своей боевой мощи. Впрочем, учитывая скорость и мастерство Лансера, ей могло и не представиться подобного шанса. Но будь дело только в силе или только в ловкости — и в сражениях вовсе не оставалось бы ничего интригующего.

Искандер хотел было поделиться наблюдением с мальчишкой, что по какому-то недоразумению звался его Мастером, и удивленно замер, вдруг сообразив, что испуганный скулеж прекратился, а мальчик, вдруг утратив равновесие, медленно сползал с края. Искандер подхватил его за свитер в последний момент, едва не упустив. Несмотря на врезающийся в горло ворот, мальчишка оставался висеть безвольной куклой.

— Эй, да что с тобой? — Искандер тряхнул его и мальчик слабо зашевелился. — Если так боялся высоты, что аж потерял сознание, зачем поехал со мной? Мог бы и внизу остаться.

Он посадил его рядом, на всякий случай придерживая за плечо, чтобы тяжелый рюкзак с книгами не утянул его назад. Мальчик зашипел, потянулся руками к лицу и крепко сжал виски.

— Черт возьми, голова раскалывается, — внезапно пробурчал он совершенно непривычным усталым тоном и нахмрился, да так сильно, что лоб пересекли две косые, а в уголках губ появились надменные морщины, которые совершенно неуместно смотрелись на юном лице, — Да что опять не так-то?!

— Мальчик? — Искандер подозрительно прищурился, — Ты головой ударился, что ли?

Тот, будто только что вспомнив что он не один, резко развернулся к слуге и уставился на него. Темно-зеленые глаза подозрительно увлажнились, и Искандер уже подумал было о том что его мастер собирается разрыдаться.

— Это ты? Это и впрямь ты? — срывающимся голосом произнес он и, не дожидаясь ответа, подтянулся к нему, вцепившись в борта плаща, все ближе приближаясь к краю.

Теперь лицо мальчишки уже было совсем близко, в глазах стояли слезы, а дрожащий рот сиял широкой улыбкой, которую Райдер видел только раз, в миг своего призыва, но, без сомнения, даже тогда мальчик не был рад ему так же, как сейчас.

— Что это с тобой, малец?

Тот приблизился еще сильнее и, воспользовавшись полным непониманием Слуги, быстро обнял его, на короткий миг ткнувшись лицом в шею. Длины рук мальчика недоставало чтобы обхватить широкие плечи, но это, казалось, волновало его в последнюю очередь.

Он отстранился, вытер рукавом слезы и сопли со своего лица, и вернул себе самообладание в считанные секунды.

— Не это сейчас важно. Я не должен терять время зря.

Он отпустил плащ, встал в полный рост, с брезгливостью отряхнув с одежды грязь, и лицо его стало сосредоточенным и жестким.

— Докладывай, какова ситуация? Сколько слуг и мастеров еще в игре и каковы были наши действия?

Искандер ощутил желание подчиниться, выложив все как на духу, но, когда слова уже готовы спрыгнуть с языка, остановил себя.

— Ну? — его мастер, только минуту назад трясшийся в страхе, уверенно сложил руки на груди и упрямо вздернул подбородок: — Или мне использовать командное заклинание?

— Ты точно мой Мастер? — с подозрением спросил он.

Вздохнув, мальчик вытянул вперед руку:

— Властью данной мне командными заклинаниями, я… — он запнулся на секунду, — Я, Вейвер Вельвет…

Печати опасно засветились, и Искандер почувствовал, как его магическое ядро отзывается на их действие.

— Хм, — он задумчиво потер подбородок, глядя как алое сияние освещает бесстрастное лицо мальчика с сурово сомкнутыми губами: совсем не свойственное ему выражение, — Это тело моего мастера, без сомнений. Но вот ведешь ты себя совсем не похоже. Он бы не стал стоять, ни за что не держась, как ты сейчас, а причитал бы, вцепившись в эту балку.

Ветер трепал темные волосы, мальчик откинул их и нахмурился, когда те вновь ударили его по лицу. Он выглядел разочарованным и польщенным одновременно.

— Вот как. Что ж, он и впрямь боялся упасть.

— А ты не боишься?

— Ты же меня поймаешь, — нагло ухмыльнулся мальчик.

Искандер захохотал. Нахальность собеседника поражала.

— Все, — продолжил тот, — что ты должен знать сейчас: я не желаю зла ни ему, ни тебе. Клянусь, я все объясню, как только-

Он вдруг замер и резко обернулся в сторону берега, где шел бой между Сейбер и Лансером. До Искандера донеслось эхо удара огромной магической силы. Неужели его ничтожный Мастер почувствовал колебание магии первым?

— Проклятье! — воскликнул он, — Мы должны быть там! Райдер, быстро! Призывай Гордиеву колесницу!

Ветер по-прежнему трепал и запутывал его волосы, Вейвер Вельвет все еще оставался невысоким и хрупким юношей, но сквозь этот облик, как сквозь изморозь на окне, проступала некто другой — решительный и целеустремленный: не мальчик, но мужчина, и Искандер вдруг обнаружил себя размышляющим, на что способен дух, так неожиданно овладевший его робким и капризным Мастером.

Он вытащил меч и рассек само пространство, впервые с радостью исполняя приказ. Отблески молний зажгли азартные всполохи в глубине темно-зеленых мальчишеских глаз.


	3. Глава 2

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Грей внимательно прислушивалась к звукам, доносившимся сверху. Она не улавливала ничего подозрительного или тревожащего, но, если честно, это пугало даже больше.

Ее учитель был безумцем, теперь-то она об этом точно знала — и, возможно, пока она ходила за кофе, этот безумец нашел-таки свой конец.

Она осторожно тронула дверь и та, реагируя на ее магические цепи, открылась. Внутри было сумрачно: все окна Учитель заранее заклеил газетами, а некоторые даже закрасил черной типографской краской. Воздух был тяжелым из-за закупоренных окон и вездесущего запаха табака, который пропитал, казалось, не только мебель и шторы, но и сами стены дряхлого здания, в котором жил, исправно платя ренту, Лорд Эл-Меллой II.

— Грей? — послышалось из глубины квартиры. — Ты принесла все по списку?

— Да.

Она прошла на кухню, поставила бумажный пакет на стол, достала оттуда коробочку с жевательными кофейными зернами, и направилась в кабинет.

— Как он?

Каулес удрученно пожал плечами:

— Жив, но психически нестабилен, — он кивнул себе за спину.

Чаще всего Лорд Эл-Меллой II выглядел весьма презентабельно: строгие костюмы (преимущественно черные), классические кожаные туфли (начищенные Грей), ухоженные длинные волосы (причесанные Грей), кислое выражение на строгом лице и неизменная сигара (с этим он справлялся сам). Однако, сейчас он был скорее похож на пациента Бедлама, давно утратившего ясность рассудка. Одетый в растянутую домашнюю майку и матерчатые штаны с пузырями на коленках, босой и, самое главное — связанный по рукам и ногам, с кляпом во рту, он полулежал в центре комнаты, опершись спиной о диван, и мучительно вздрагивал от каждого звука, настороженно переводя взгляд с одного говорившего на другого.

— Иногда затихает и тогда я даже не знаю, что хуже. Полчаса назад у него появились признаки панической атаки. Вероятно, просто реакция организма на шок, вызванный перемещением сознания. Надеюсь, это не отразится на… нем.

— Он не засыпал?

— Нет. К счастью, он слишком возбужден чтобы заснуть, — Каюлюс вздохнул, — подумать только, оказаться в подобной ситуации! Я даже не представляю, что делал бы на его месте.

Грей кивнула и подумала, что она, окажись на месте Учителя, скорее обрадовалась бы, если предположить, конечно, что к том времени она была бы освобождена от пособничества в такого рода безумных ритуалах.

— Может, развязать ему рот? — предположила она. — Так будет куда проще контролировать его бодрствование.

Каулюс пожал плечами:

— Можно, конечно, но он почти наверняка будет ужасно шуметь. К тому же я не уверен, что готов столкнуться с тем, каким он был прежде.

Мужчина перед ними подтянул под себя ноги и предпринял попытку встать, но вместо этого свалился ничком, ушибся и захныкал.

— Хотя, по большому счету, ты права.

— Может, если мы все ему расскажем, он успокоится?

— Не думаю.

Каулюс с присущей ему сдержанной невозмутимостью, перевернул связанного мужчину и собрался уже вытащить кляп из его рта, когда дверь отворилась.

— Ага! — Торжествующе произнесла леди Арчизорт, — Вот и злоумышленники на месте преступления! Я, конечно, предполагала, что мой братец доводит вас учебой, но не думала, что вы решитесь ему отомстить.

Отступив от пленника к вящему неудовольствию последнего, Каулюс тяжело вздохнул и устремил вопросительный взгляд на Грей.

— Ты же закрыла за собой дверь, так?

Грей закусила губу и скорбно покачала головой. Вероятно, она просто оставалась подопечной своего учителя слишком долго.


	4. Глава 3

Колесница приземлилась с ужасающим грохотом. Вейверу заложило уши и он едва не упал, лишь в последний момент схватившись все еще слабыми после перемещения руками за окованный золотом бортик.

Он с трудом приходил в себя, перед глазами плыло. Запал адреналина, который дал ему возможность крепко стоять на ногах прямо над пропастью, развернувшейся под мостом, к которой он бы ни за какие коврижки не подошел в любое другое время, и отдавать распоряжения Искандеру, ушел, оставив после себя облитую холодным потом спину и дрожь, которую он все никак не мог унять. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, звуки и краски мешались в единую какофонию чувств. То ли он и впрямь не рассчитал свои силы, то ли его прежнее тело стремилось избавиться от насильно вторгшегося сознания.

Впрочем, ничто из этого не имело значения и не могло служить оправданием. Лорд Эл-Меллой II заставил себя стиснуть зубы и выпрямиться, оценивая расфокусированным взглядом сцену боя перед собой и игнорируя проснувшуюся резь в животе.

— Сложите оружие, перед вами король! — прогремел голос Райдера, вторя молниям, выбившим крошку из твердого асфальта. — Мое имя — Король Завоевателей, Искандер. В войне за Грааль я представляю класс Райдер.

Слуги, отпрыгнувшие друг от друга прямо перед приземлением колесницы, смотрели настороженно. Их глаза, полные изумления, угрозы и опаски, были сосредоточенны на Короле Завоевателей, могучим исполином возвышавшимся над полем боя. На Вейвера никто не смотрел, будто он представлял собой силу настолько ничтожную, что она не стоила даже мимолетного взгляда. Это задевало: будучи Лордом, Вейвер привык к тому что с ним считаются, хоть и с крайней неохотой. Его ненавидели, ему завидовали (дурачье!), его презирали, им даже восхищались, — тем больнее было почувствовать вновь навалившееся безразличие мира, готового стереть его в порошок в мгновение ока только потому что он не вовремя попался под руку.

— Мы встретились здесь для того чтобы сразиться за Грааль. Но зачем нам воевать, когда мы можем объединиться? Я предлагаю уступить Грааль мне, — продолжал Искандер, — и стать моими доблестными союзниками. Вместе мы разделим радость от завоевания мира!

Слова Короля Завоевателей трогали что-то в самой глубине души Вейвера, заставляя сердце трепетать. Он-то считал подобную реакцию не больше чем юношеской впечатлительностью, думал, что с возрастом острота ощущений сотрется, и он будет следовать за своим королем, всецело принимая его идеи и стремления, с холодным рассудком и ясным взором. И все же, сейчас, слушая речи, обращенные к вероятным противникам, Вейвер чувствовал, как его сердце разгорается прежним страстным желанием следовать за этим невозможным человеком. Это придавало сил и помогало собраться.

Внимательно рассмотрев Лансера, с саркастичной улыбкой на красивых губах внимающему словам Искандера, Вейвер обратил свой взгляд на Артурию. От вида ее лица у него еще сильнее заболел желудок. О, как же он ненавидел эти прекрасные, вечно юные черты! С усилием отвлекшись от пронзительно зеленых глаз, он остановился на левой руке в латной перчатке.

С перчатки капала кровь.

— Это плохо, — пробормотал Вейвер себе под нос, — Это очень-очень плохо! Мы пришли слишком поздно!

Он рассчитывал что сможет остановить надвигающуюся катастрофу, корень которой крылся в незаменимости Сейбер в битве против Кастера и благородном рыцарском духе Лансера. Все, что он знал о смерти своего учителя — что к этому была причастна Сейбер. Сейбер, излечившаяся от раны, нанесенной в этом бою ценой фантазма Лансера. Если бы тот был в полной силе, он бы имел куда больше шансов на победу, а значит, и Кайнет имел бы шанс пережить Четвертую Войну.

В том, что все с самого начала пошло не по плану, не было ничего нового, но это не могло не сеять панику в душе Вейвера, который сейчас больше, чем когда-либо за последние десять лет жизни, чувствовал себя слабым и бесполезным. Он столько думал об этом моменте, столько раз прогонял его в своей голове, но в итоге оказался совершенно не готов к реальности, что его ждала.

Александр, наслаждавшийся всеобщим вниманием к своей персоне, неохотно отвлекся от беседы — перепалки! — со Слугами, приоткрыл один глаз и пробасил:

— О чем ты, мальчик? Король приходит тогда, когда нужно, разве нет? Не рано и не поздно, а как раз вовремя! К тому же они оба живы и без серьезных ранений. Мои драгоценные противники в добром здравии и я жажду сражения с ними!

— Ее рука, дурень! — Вейвер дернул своего громадного Слугу за плащ и указал на Сейбер. — Лансер успел ранить ее проклятым копьем!

— И в чем проблема?

— В этом и проблема! Теперь ее самый сильный удар невозможно использовать, а значит, Лансеру придется сломать копье и остаться без оружия, чтобы-

Вейвер спешно закрыл себе рот обеими ладонями, искренне надеясь, что никто кроме Искандера не слушал его слов. Вероятно, в том чтобы быть игнорируемым сильными, есть своя прелесть: в последнюю очередь могущественные мастера и слуги обратят внимание на вопли третьесортного мага, бранящего своего слугу.

Лансер, однако, был не из таких. Его теплые глаза вцепились в лицо Вейвера, а прекрасные черты заострились, будто десяток блестящих копий повернулось в сторону жертвы. Зрелище, без сомнения, захватывающее, но даже дураку понятно, что оно могло быть последним увиденным в жизни. Вейвер не по наслышке знал о силе и опасности Слуг. Он помнил потусторонний ужас перед Королем Героев, все существование которого, казалось, имело целью отнятие чужих жизней, но это сравнение не делало ни легче, ни безопасней пронзительный взгляд Лансера.

— Сломаю свое копье? И с чего бы мне это делать, мальчик?

Наверное, такие же чувства испытывал вампир, когда его вытаскивают на солнце. Или ведьма на костре Инквизиции. Или глупый маг, который выдал другим магам слишком многое о своих способностях. В отчаянии Вейвер посмотрел на Искандера и постарался вложить весь испытываемый от своей ошибки ужас в один умоляющий взгляд. Тот в ответ только вздернул кустистую рыжую бровь.

Теперь Вейвера трясло от злости. Искандер ведь был далеко не глуп и запросто мог отвлечь всех присутствующих от своего мелкого мастера одним лишь жестом. И все же решил предоставить ему выкручиваться самостоятельно! Вот ведь!

Вейвер обернулся к Лансеру, вздохнул тяжело, словно разговаривая с непроходимым тупицей, и откинул волосы со лба, как делал, снова и снова объясняя ученикам основы магических элементов — тему настолько простую, что незнание ее встречалось реже подобных Куллиану алмазов.

— Это же элементарно! Иначе ваши силы будут не равны и вы не сможете сражаться честно, как рыцари. Мы уж наслушались ваших идиотских речей, пока наблюдали. И не мы одни. Так, Райдер?

Тот смотрел с насмешкой, но все же сжалился и кивнул, подтверждая бредовые слова своего Мастера, который изо все сил старался сделать самодовольный вид, какой мог бы быть у очень недалекого и эгоцентричного девятнадцатилетнего подростка, уверенного в своей гениальности.

— Пыл вашей битвы разжег пламя в моем сердце, — все так же высокопарно произнес Искандер. Вейвер готов был поспорить, что прообраз этой фразы был зажат где-то между белых страниц книги, покоящейся в его рюкзаке, — Поистине великолепное зрелище! Кто смог бы остаться в стороне?

Вот так. Все шло как и долго было идти. Вот-вот должны были появиться другие слуги, и о существовании Вейвера будет забыто. Без сомнения, подобный исход в данной ситуации был бы наилучшим.

— Так это все же был ты, — разнеслось неторопливым эхом меж рядами стальных контейнеров.

Этот голос!

Дыхание перехватило. Вейвер почувствовал, как ненависть и вина с равной силой разгораются в его тщедушной груди. Все то, что он, казалось, оставил в далеком прошлом, что сбросил подобно змее, что, взрослея, скидывает кожу — все это сейчас нахлынуло на него и душило, не давая мыслить здраво.

— А я все думал, зачем тебе понадобилось воровать мою реликвию? Подумать только, ты решил участвовать в Войне за Грааль… Вейвер Вельвет!

Кайнет Эл-Миллой Арчибальд.

Как никогда Вейвер ощущал, разницу в их силе. Он был как мелкая песчинка под стопой титана — да, наверное, это было бы самым верным сравнением. Даже имея за плечами десять лет опыта выживания в банке со змеями под названием Часовая Башня, — или как раз благодаря этому опыту, — Вейвер остро чувствовал угрозу, исходящую от своего наставника. Сколько взглядов было направлено на него? сколько могущественных созданий окружало поле битвы, на котором он был не более чем незначительной помехой?

Колени сами собой подогнулись.

— Может, мне следует преподать тебе урок о том, как маги убивают друг друга?

Где-то там, в тенях за светом фонарей прятался Король Героев, где-то во тьме лабиринта контейнеров бродил опьяненный всепоглощающей яростью Берсеркер. Их Мастера наблюдали из темноты, тоже готовые устранить конкурентов при первом удобном случае. Как может он, третьесортный маг, противостоять такой непостижимой силе? Как вообще может изменить хоть что-то? Вся эта затея с самого начала была обречена на провал.

Кайнет продолжал говорить, но Вейвер не слышал его слов. Да и какая разница, как будет звучать приговор его надеждам? Все это время, все старания и труды родились с клеймом неудачи только потому что некто такой ничтожный, как он, посмел допустить мысль о том что сможет изменить саму судьбу.

Вейвер вновь почувствовал как его трясет, будто лист на ветру. Он и не заметил, как опустился на колени и сжал ладонями виски. Головная боль вернулась, настроенная терзать его мечущийся в страхе разум.

Тяжелая теплая ладонь опустилась на его хилое плечо, и это прикосновение удивительным образом прекратило предательскую дрожь.

— Так это ты должен был стать моим Мастером? — произнес Райдер, — Смех да и только! Лишь тот, кто достаточно смел чтобы сопровождать меня на поле битвы, достоин называться моим Мастером. Но уж никак не трус, что даже показаться на свету не смеет!

Пока Искандер говорил, Вейвер понемногу приходил в себя. Он чувствовал, как от стыда за собственную слабость щеки начали гореть. Он привык к постоянному давлению и считал, что подобные ситуации не смогут его поколебать, но как же он был глуп! Да, он регулярно сталкивался с опасностями, выполняя безумные задания своей «младшей сестры», но то был совершенно другой уровень. Там над ним не довлела божественная сила Героев прошлого, сошедшихся в битве, не было постоянного ощущения того что свой любое движение может поставить под угрозу не только его миссию и жизнь, но само его существование в этом мире и даже память о нем.

Вейвер Вельвет, несмотря на все свои достижения в качестве лектора и лорда, осознавал себя обычным человеком и совершенно по-человечески испытывал страх. Но то, что позволяло ему каждый день идти вперед, этот страх попирая, всегда было в его быстро колотящемся сердце.

Вот и сейчас, отдышавшись, он испытал отчаянное сожаление о своем срыве, но, несмотря на это, принял решение идти до конца, потому что, если спасует, то непоправимо разочарует своего короля.

Следовало собрать воедино все его мужество, ведь грядущая встреча напомнит ему, вероятно, о самом худшем дне его жизни.


	5. Глава 4

— Мидзару, Кикадзару, Ивазару, — пробормотала Грей, направляя ману в рисунок на дешевой газетной бумаге, накрепко приклеенный к старой двери, — Не вижу зла, не слышу зла, не говорю зла!

Обезьянки, заключенные в магический круг, зашевелились, ожили и разбежались прочь, перескакивая с листа на лист — по стенам, окнам и полу. Они тянули за собой цепочки чернильных знаков, которые в мгновение ока опоясали комнату и замкнулись где-то у вентиляции в кабинете.

— Сработало? — крикнула Грей.

Уши заложило как под водой, звуки выходили приглушенные, нечеткие, приходилось прикладывать усилие чтобы говорить.

— Барьер установлен, — подтвердил Каулес, — возвращайся.

Двигаться тоже было сложно: воздух превратился в густой кисель, через который приходилось пробираться, напрягая ноги и спину, а свет и цвет будто утратили свою важность и воспринимались скорее как побочный продукт звука.

— Думаю, ты даже немного перестаралась, — отметил Каулес, — Впрочем, эффект будет ослабевать по мере расхода маны, так что это не проблема.

— Какой чудной барьер! — с восхищенной брезгливостью леди Райнес оглядывалась вокруг. — Никогда не видела подобного. Такой тяжелый! Грей, ты, должно быть, безумно талантлива. Где ты этому научилась?

Грей зарделась и попыталась отвернуться, но была поймана за руку:

— Ну же, расскажи мне. Я заслуживаю компенсации, разве нет?

— Леди Райнес, — раздельно произнес Каулес, — прошу, не пытайтесь ничего выведать у Грей. Учитель предусмотрел такую возможность и позаботился о том чтобы никто из нас не знал больше необходимого.

— И все же, этот барьер…

— Простой ритуал из журналов, который может проделать каждый.

— Что за чушь? Если бы подобное мог сделать каждый, Часовая Башня давно рухнула бы.

Вздохнув, Каулес сдался:

— Учитель говорил, что возможно использовать подобные «шутливые» или «мошеннические» ритуалы, совмещая их с базисными элементами, которые бы соответствовали их характеру. Да, похожего эффекта можно добиться куда легче классическим барьером, но тут история и распространенность Мидзару, Ивадзару и Кикодзару дают возможность избежать резкого возмущения лей-линий и добиться внушающей для нового вида магии стабильности.

— То есть я как бы даю силу ритуалу, в котором участвуют все, проводившие его ранее, — повторила Грей объяснение наставника.

— Фактически Грей не творила новую магию, а дала свершиться тому, что было уже давно сделано, — кивнул Каулес с достоинством и гордостью ученика поистине исключительного учителя.

Леди Райнес с минуту молчала, переводя взгляд с одного собеседника на другого, а потом набрала полную грудь стылого воздуха и громко расхохоталась.

— Вот ведь! — она утирала выступившие от смеха слезы тонким носовым платком с вышивкой в виде герба магического рода, но все никак не могла успокоиться. — Мой братец действительно гений! Подумать только, использовать магию таким варварским способом!

— Мы горды быть его учениками, леди Арчизот, — Каулес с улыбкой склонил голову. Грей последовала его примеру и сделала неумелый книксен.

— Может, хотите чаю? — робко спросила она.

— Да уж, не откажусь! — кивнула леди Райнес и с удивлением отметила: — Кстати, квартира моего непутевого родственника выглядит куда лучше обычного. Что случилось с его горами хлама? Неужели, наконец, позволил тебе сжечь все это барахло?

Грей замялась с ответом, но все же выдавила:

— Учитель разобрал все сам. Он сказал, что для проведения ритуала ему понадобится все доступное пространство.

— Ну что ж, хоть так этот неряха, наконец, прибрался, — с насмешкой кивнула леди Райнес.

К тому времени как Грей с подносом, на котором стоял горячий чайник и три лучших кружки, что можно было найти в этом нелепом жилище, вернулась в кабинет, Каулес и леди Райнес шептались о чем-то у окна, а их — и ее, Грей, получается, тоже, — несчастный пленник натужно сопел, не оставляя попыток подняться на ноги. Впрочем, у него никак не получалось вернуть себе равновесие или взгромоздиться хотя бы на колени. Он выглядел так, будто не мог в полной мере управлять своим (хоть это и не вполне верно) телом.

Поставив поднос на стол, Грей приблизилась к говорящим. Леди Райнес крутила в руках запечатанный конверт.

— Так значит, вы ждали моего прихода?

— Не такого быстрого, признаться. Учитель говорил, что вы должны будете прибыть к самому концу.

— И лишусь возможности понаблюдать за столь необычным действом? Ну уж нет!

— Не таким уж необычным, — вздохнул Каулес, — до сих пор мы в основном следили за тем чтобы магический круг не утратил стабильности, а катализатор находился на своем месте.

— Да, звучит не особенно захватывающе, — Райнес взяла кружку, благосклонно кивнула Грей и отпила чаю, — с другой стороны, это нечто совершенно новое даже для современной магии и глупо было бы отказываться от наблюдения за таким экспериментом. Надеюсь, вы все записываете?

Грей и Каулес переглянулись.

— Учитель велел не вести записей.

— Как так?

Каулес отвел взгляд, так что отвечать пришлось Грей.

— Он сказал, нет никакого смысла тратить на это силы. Мы сами должны понять, почему.

Леди Райнес нахмурилась, и выражение на ее лице стало на мгновение неуловимо похоже на гримасу Учителя. Казалось, еще секунда и она важно поднимет палец вверх, чтобы объяснить загадку очередного whydoneit.

Тем временем у дивана завозился пленник. Он почти сполз с ковра и Грей поспешила вернуть его на прежнее место.

— Помнится, когда я вошла, вы собирались развязать его?

— О, нет, лишь вытащить кляп. Не уверен, успокоит ли это его, но Учитель упоминал, что ментальное состояние этого «я» будет напрямую влиять на него там.

— Вот как, — леди Райнес поставила чашку на поднос, решительно приблизилась к пленнику и опустилась на корточки, чтобы лучше рассмотреть его лицо. — Ты ведь хочешь чтобы тебя избавили от кляпа?

Пленник оживленно закивал.

— Будешь кричать?

Пленник замотал головой так, что волосы смазались в одно темное пятно.

— Ну ладно.

Под внимательный взглядом Каулеса и настороженным Грей, леди Райнес подцепила кончик и развязала узел, удерживавший на месте плотный комок ткани. Еще несколько секунд — и тот, запачканный слюной, оказался на полу, а пленник с упоением дышал ртом.

— С-спасибо, — пробормотал он нетвердым голосом, — но я не понимаю… Кто вы такие и что тут происходит?

Грей напряженно глядела на лицо учителя, на котором застыло совершенно непривычное выражение. Она привыкла видеть его сосредоточенным, мрачным, с сердито нахмуренными бровями. Иногда, заставала злобные гримасы, которые сопровождали крики и проклятия в адрес недругов; раздраженную досаду на усталость после длинной пешей прогулки; откровенную зависть и неприязнь. (В конце концов, учитель многим был неприятен, и не зря: сама Грей поначалу придерживалась не слишком высокого мнения о его моральных качествах.) Несколько раз ловила удивительно открытый и ласковый взгляд, если Учитель был действительно доволен собой — когда даже Грей понимала его объяснения самым сложным теориям. Но то, что она наблюдала теперь… эта пугливая наивность с широко распахнутыми веками, поднятыми домиком бровями и невинно приоткрытым ртом в красных следах от кляпа, смотрелась на лице лорда Эл-Меллоя II чужеродно и дико. Как будто некто, куда менее испорченный и более достойный украл тело ее расчетливого, пропитавшегося горечью и сигаретным дымом, наставника.

Взгляд внезапно посветлевших глаз остановился на Грей. Она и не замечала, что глаза у учителя темно-зеленые. Ей они всегда казались серыми, похожими на выгоревшие угли.

— Грей, побудь с ним пока, мы с леди Райнес должны обсудить, ситуацию, — произнес Каулес, — Ты не против?

Грей была не в восторге, но в какой-то мере ей было интересно наблюдать за пленником, поэтому она кивнула.

Дождавшись, пока они остались одни, лорд Эл-Миллой II завозился на ковре.

— Может, развяжешь меня? Обещаю, я не убегу. Даже если бы мог, мне не одолеть такой барьер.

Грей покачала головой:

— Простите, я не должна.

— Эй, почему ты обращаешься ко мне на «вы»? Мы же одного возраста… И что с моим голосом? — Пленник оглядел себя как мог, учитывая его положение. — Мои волосы слишком длинные, и тело…

— Нет! — воскликнула Грей, — Не надо думать об этом!

Но было слишком поздно.

Лицо учителя, такое непривычно открытое и уязвимое, вдруг застыло в шоке, взгляд замер в одной точке, а губы продолжали бормотать что-то неслышное. Так продолжалось какое-то время, а потом пленник опустил голову на грудь и задышал часто-часто. Грей испугалась, что спровоцировала новый приступ, позволив ему догадаться обо всем так быстро.

— Учи… Вы в порядке? — Грей осторожно потрясла его за плечо.

— Это ведь я, да? — голос дрожал. — Сперва я подумал, что кто-то из вас Мастер и меня похитили чтобы убить, но тогда я был бы давно мертв. К тому же ваши разговоры и это тело… Все кажется бессмысленным, но, если исключить невозможное, останется только правда, сколь бы невероятной она не казалась.

— Учитель! — Грей прижала пальцы ко рту.

— Нет, это слова сэра Артура, не мои, — хмыкнул ее собеседник. — И, прошу, зови меня Вейвер.


End file.
